


This Is New Between Us (But.. I Love You)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Developing Relationship, F/M, Implied Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	This Is New Between Us (But.. I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



_"Should we be doing this?"_

_"Only if you want to Kallus. We don't have to do anything more than just sleep if you don't want more than that."_

_"This is so new between us that I appreciate that you're considerate of that."_

_"Of course."_

Waking up the next morning with a slightly confused mind, Kallus realized that he had his arms wrapped around Ahsoka. As well as the fact that one of her arms had encircled itself about him in turn.

Boldly, Kallus scooted closer to his friend and lover, on his elbows to watch her sleep. To view as she stirred awake and slowly stretched her body with a small smile.

She turned to him, her grin briefly blinding him with her beauty.

"Hey Kal. You stayed with this time," Ahsoka said softly, reaching over slowly to run her fingers through his tousled hair.

"I did yes," Kallus answered quietly, his lips brushing gently against her wrist. "I..love you, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka smiled brightly.

"I know, Kal. I love you too."

He felt content within that moment and confident that he could handle the day's political sphere, knowing that he still had her beside him and knowing that she loved him too.


End file.
